Styrene, also known as vinyl benzene, is the principal monomer used in the manufacture of polystyrene plastics and resins. Many consumer products, from plastic containers to automotive parts comprise plastics and resins made from styrene. Thus, styrene is an important and essential component in the manufacture of thousands of everyday products.
In addition to the many essential products made from styrene, the styrene industry, with hundreds of companies and thousands of facilities worldwide, contributes significantly to the U.S. economy by providing thousands of well paying jobs. Indeed, according to the Styrene Information and Research Center, the styrene industry is a $28-billion industry that provides some 128,000 well-paying jobs throughout the country.
Unfortunately, 90% of styrene production is from benzene, which is a carcinogenic substance that originates from the refining of crude oil; and ethylene, which is extracted from natural gas as ethane and then steam cracked to provide ethylene. Thus current methods for styrene manufacture are highly toxic, and rely heavily on crude oil.
Crude oil is the primary feedstock for the production of fuel oil which includes gasoline, diesel, jet, heating, and other fuel oils, and liquefied petroleum gas. Thus, today, and for the foreseeable future, the primary use of crude oil is, and will be, for fuel oil and energy production. Indeed, it is estimated that by 2025 85% of the world's energy needs will be dependent upon crude oil.
Thus, the need to compete with fuel oil suppliers for limited supplies of crude oil leaves styrene manufacturers at a distinct disadvantage.
Since crude oil is vital to many industries, it can be viewed as being of importance to the maintenance of industrialized civilization itself. Thus, crude oil reserves are a critical concern to many nations and industries. At current world consumption levels, it has been estimated that known recoverable crude oil reserves could be depleted by around 2039. Thus, to maintain the quality of civilized life as we know it, in addition to energy conservation and alternative energy sources, what is needed in the art are alternative feedstock sources for production of important chemicals e.g., styrene, that are traditionally manufactured from petroleum.
Fortunately, as will be clear from the following disclosure, the present invention provides for these and other needs.